Q&A
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Naruto melepaskan tawa saat telinganya mendengar erangan kecewa dari tiga adiknya yang ia yakini sudah mempersiapkan 'jawaban balas dendam' ketika staff menambahkan tulisan dengan tanda kurung di akhir pertanyaan. Konoha's Academy side story.


**Q&A**

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing—just the plot and the story_

_**WARNING: **__May be it contains of __**Shounen Ai**__ or even __**YAOI**__. OOC always lay in the character and typo(s) maybe slip between the words. If you __**DON'T LIKE **__it, just __**DON'T READ **__it._

_**A/N: **__It's __**Konoha's Academy**__ side story_

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Q:**_ Apa hal yang paling kalian sukai selama menjadi anggota Konoha's Academy?

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah kiri dan kanan belakangnya. _Leader_ muda itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan dua orang yang pernah menghilang dari hidupku," jawabnya ringan. "Dan juga bertemu dengan dua orang baru yang sangat menyenangkan," tambahnya setelah mendapatkan pandangan sedih—yang ia yakini tidak seratus persen asli—dari anggota paling bungsu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-_nii_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab lebih dulu, Kiba?"

"Yang paling kusukai adalah sekarang aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau. Aku bisa mendatangi tempat-tempat yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Sangat menyenangkan," papar sang Inuzuka disertai senyum lebar.

"Kukira kau akan menjawab sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan makanan," cetus Gaara, membuat Naruto dan Neji melepaskan tawa pelan saat melihat si bungsu melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku suka kenyataan dimana ada banyak orang yang menyukai dan mendukungku. Banyak orang yang peduli dan banyak _fans _yang selalu siap menjagaku."

"Kau dan kegilaanmu terhadap popularitas," Naruto mengerlingkan mata.

"Yah, setidaknya Neji tidak mengakhiri jawabannya dengan kalimat 'Kadang aku ingin meminta semua Chrysanths untuk menjadi kekasihku'," cetus Sasuke.

"Hei, aku memang ingin meminta mereka menjadi kekasihku," balas Neji yang tanpa ragu dibalas keempat _member _lain dengan gelengan kepala.

_Neji and his greasyness._

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Naruto kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah kiri.

"Aku selalu bisa melakukan apa yang kusukai dan aku bisa ada di posisi di mana tidak semua orang bisa tempati."

"Kau, Gaara-_nii_?" Kiba menolehkan kepala ke sampingnya.

"Aku menyukai semuanya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Mana boleh kau menjawab seperti itu," protes Naruto.

"Kau harus memberikan jawaban spesifik dan tidak klise, Gaara," sambung Neji.

Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan teman-temannya.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_**Q: **_Apa yang kurang kalian sukai setelah berada dibawah nama Konoha's Academy?

"Jangan ada yang memberi jawaban 'Tidak ada yang tidak kusukai' atau 'Aku menyukai semuanya'," Naruto memperingatkan sebelum ada salah satu diantara mereka yang memberikan jawaban palsu seperti yang sudah ia katakan.

Kelimanya tampak berpikir beberapa saat. Mereka berpikir bukan karena mereka tidak bisa menemukan apa hal yang kurang mereka sukai—pada kenyataannya masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai lebih dari satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan kedua yang diajukan PD acara _talkshow _yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam ini dan mereka tahu kalau mereka harus belajar dari pengalaman. Mereka harus bisa memilih kata untuk mereka ucapkan dengan baik, tanpa menutupi kejujuran sekaligus tanpa menyembunyikan kenyataan.

"Aku tidak suka keempat anggota lain memiliki jadwal yang lebih padat dariku," Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang menjawab.

Keempat anggota yang dimaksud menatap anggota tertua kedua mereka hampir secara bersamaan.

Naruto memang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang memiliki perhatian lebih terhadap orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bukan hanya anggota Konoha's Academy, tapi juga orang-orang yang berkerja sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak mau kami merasa lebih lelah darimu?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak mau kalian lebih terkenal dariku."

Naruto melepaskan tawa ketika sebelah lengan melingkar di lehernya dengan gestur hendak mencekik. Gaara, yang melemparkan pertanyaan, melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan ikut tertawa pelan menanggapi gurauan sahabatnya.

"Kemanapun aku pergi, orang-orang selalu memperhatikanku. Sulit untuk menikmati waktu luang di luar _dorm_ setelah kami debut," cetus Kiba, memberikan jawaban sebenarnya.

"Aku setuju," Gaara menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukai perhatian semua orang padaku, hanya saja kadang perhatian itu terkesan berlebihan," lanjutnya sembari menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Sesuatu yang berlebihan kadang memiliki dampak yang kurang baik," Sasuke berusaha meluruskan perkataan rekannya sebelum menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Setelah kupikir lagi, sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali kita pergi bermain," cetus Naruto.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita pergi ke taman bermain bersama-sama," tambah Neji.

"Kurasa kita harus membuat rencana untuk pergi bersama," usul Kiba.

"Kenapa kalian malah membahas ini?" tanya Gaara disertai kerlingan mata bosan saat menyadari pergeseran topik pembicaraan.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_**Q: **_Diantara para anggota grup, siapa yang paling ingin kalian kenalkan ke keluarga kalian?

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian memberikan pertanyaan seperti ini kepada kami?" tanya Neji heran.

"Biasanya kami membawa seseorang yang kami sukai untuk diperkenalkan kepada keluarga kami, tapi kenapa ini malah salah satu dari kami sendiri?" Kiba ikut merasakan keganjilan.

"Sepertinya mereka meminta kita untuk saling memilih satu sama lain secara tidak langsung. Semacam pertanyaan 'Siapa member yang ingin kalian jadikan sebagai kekasih?'."

"KEKASIH?" Neji, Gaara dan Kiba melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan tawa melihat keterkejutan ketiga adiknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam tadi namun reaksi yang diberikan ketiga pemuda yang sudah disebutkan sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasa geli.

"Aku tidak akan membawa Sasuke berkunjung ke rumahku. Aku juga tidak akan membawa Gaara. Hmm, mungkin aku akan membawa Neji atau Kiba untuk diperkenalkan kepada keluargaku," papar sang _leader_ setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Aku juga memilih Naruto-_niisan _untuk diperkenalkan kepada keluargaku, khususnya _kaasan _dan _tousan_. Mereka pasti ingin bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini bertanggung jawab atas diriku selama berada di luar rumah," ungkap Kiba.

"Mungkin aku akan memperkenalkan semua anggota kepada keluargaku. Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku hanya memilih satu di antara mereka berempat," ungkap Neji.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan memperkenalkan Naruto."

"_Agree_."

"Huh? Kenapa begitu? Apa kalian membalas ucapan Naru-_nii _yang berkata kalau dia tidak akan membawa kalian?" Kiba menatap kedua kakaknya heran.

"Untuk apa aku memperkenalkan orang yang sudah dikenal oleh keluargaku?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui ucapan Gaara.

"Aku adalah kakak kelas Gaara, ingat? Aku juga sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sebelum kita memulai debut sebagai Konoha's Academy—kurasa kalian tidak melupakan hal itu," ungkap Naruto.

Neji dan Kiba menganggukkan kepala, memahami betul maksud ucapan sang pemilik iris mata berwarna biru.

"Tapi aku mungkin akan membawa salah satu dari mereka untuk diperkenalkan kembali kepada kedua orang tuaku."

"Eh? Untuk apa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau mereka sudah dikenal keluargamu, Naru-_nii?_"

"Memang, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan aku memperkenalkan lagi orang yang dekat denganku? Aku bahkan mungkin akan mengajak salah satu di antara mereka makan malam bersama."

"Kau hanya akan mengajak salah satu di antara kami?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Dan siapa 'salah satu' yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, memberikan gestur kalau ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan ia pilih. Dua pemuda itu memang menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya di Konoha's Academy dan bukan hal yang mudah bagi adik Namikaze Shion itu untuk memilih salah satu di antara keduanya untuk diperkenalkan kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya dalam situasi yang lebih pribadi.

"Kau tidak mengatakan itu untuk membuat dirimu dipasangkan bertiga bersama Sasuke dan Gaara kan, Naru?"

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan menatap Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk," candanya.

"Aku tidak mau diduakan olehmu," cetus Sasuke, membuat ketiga anggota yang lain menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya 'drama' di antara kedua kakak mereka akan kembali dimulai.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_**Q: **_Apa pendapat kalian terhadap skandal antara Naruto dan Shion?

Naruto dan Kiba tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka, sementara ketiga anggota yang lain hanya mendengus geli saat membaca pertanyaan yang dituliskan PD acara _talkshow_.

"Menggelikan," tutur Gaara.

"Tidak masuk akal," Neji menyambung.

"Benar-benar imajinasi yang luar biasa," tutur Kiba.

"Jujur saja, saat pertama kali aku mendengar skandal itu, aku kasihan kepada siapapun yang menyukai Shion-_san_," ungkap Sasuke.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama," Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Serius, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau aku akan memiliki skandal dengan kakakku sendiri. Hal semacam ini sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang di kepalaku."

"Tapi itu salahmu juga, Naru," ucap Gaara.

"Eh? Kenapa aku yang salah?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya pergi berdua dengan Shion-_san_. Kau juga tidak seharusnya menemaninya ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli gelang pasangan disana," Neji mewakili Gaara untuk menjawab.

"Apa yang aneh dengan pergi berdua dengan kakakku sendiri? Memakai barang yang sama dengannya juga tidak salah kan?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh kalau kau pergi tidak secara diam-diam, Naru-_nii_. Tidak ada yang salah juga kalau kau memakai barang pasangan dengan kakakmu—kalau saja semua orang tahu apa hubungan kalian," Kiba menggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka tidak pernah menanyakan siapa kakakku, jadi bukan salahku kalau mereka tidak tahu apa hubungan kami," Naruto mengelak.

"Mereka tidak bertanya karena mereka tahu kau tidak suka kalau keluargamu disangkut-pautkan denganmu. Sejak dulu kau selalu berkata kalau kau ingin keluargamu merasa nyaman dan tidak 'diganggu' kepopuleranmu," tutur Neji.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, membenarakan perkataan salah satu adiknya itu. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak mau keluarganya ikut terseret kehidupannya sebagai seorang pelaku seni. Ia tidak ingin seperti itu bukan karena ia tidak bangga dengan keluarganya atau ia tidak mencintai keluarganya, tapi karena ia tidak ingin keluarganya terus disangkut-pautkan dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Sudah cukup Naruto membuat sang ayah menahan amarah ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak sang kakak menjadi pelaku seni, ia tidak mau lebih membebani lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu dengan kehidupannya sebagai _leader _Konoha's Academy. Itulah kenapa ia tidak pernah mau membuka dan membahas keluarganya di depan publik.

"Tapi aku benar-benar kasihan kepada siapapun yang menyukai Shion-_san_," ungkap Neji, mengulangi pernyataan Sasuke.

Tanpa menyebutkan nama pun keempat pemuda lain yang duduk bersama pemilik iris mata berwarna lavender itu tentu tahu siapa pernyataan tadi diajukan dan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Prihatin.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau anggota _boyband _seperti mereka diikat oleh peraturan yang melarang mereka menjalin hubungan romantis dan hal yang sama berlaku juga kepada Akatsuki.

_Well_, sebenarnya pihak _management _sudah mengetahui hubungan satu-satunya anggota berambut oranye di grup itu dan kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto, tapi hal itu tidak membuat peraturan berubah. Yahiko sudah mendapatkan sangsi saat keputusannya menjalin hubungan dengan sang aktris muda terbongkar pihak _management_ dan Naruto tahu saat ini pemuda itu memiliki kewajiban untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan rapi.

Tidak salah jika anggota _boyband _seperti mereka memiliki kekasih, hanya saja hal itu bisa merubah beberapa hal. Hal itu juga bisa memberikan dampak positif dan negatif untuk anggota tersebut sekaligus untuk kelompoknya.

"Tapi serius, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau kedekatanku dengan Shion-_neechan _akan berdampak separah itu," ungkap Naruto.

"Siapa juga yang tidak mau mengulas hal itu? Kau adalah _leader _kami dan Shion-_san _adalah seorang aktris muda berbakat. Hampir semua orang pasti akan tertarik mendengar kasak-kusuk mengenai kalian berdua," Neji menjelaskan.

"Dan kurasa kau harus menjelaskan lagi kepada semuanya mengenai hubungan kalian dan memberikan pernyataan kalau tidak akan pernah akan ada yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua."

"Apa kau gila, Gaara? Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang terjadi di antara kami! _She's my biological sister, for the God's sake!_"

"_Well, _kau pasti tahu bagaimana liarnya imajinasi _fans_ kita. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di kepala mereka."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, sama sekali tidak mau membayangkan setinggi apa imajinasi Chrysanths yang ia cintai.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_**Q: **_Siapa yang paling berbeda ketika sedang di depan dan di belakang kamera?

Tanpa ragu empat jari telunjuk mengarah pada satu sosok yang sama. Pemuda yang ditunjuk hanya menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah menebak pertanyaan ini pasti akan memojokkannya.

"Dia benar-benar sangat berbeda, terlebih hubungannya dengan Neji. Amat-sangat berbeda di depan dan di belakang layar."

Gaara melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda pirang yang baru saja mencetuskan fakta.

"Apa maksudnya dengan hubunganku dan Neji? Hubungan kami bukanlah sesuatu yang dibuat-buat," protesnya tidak setuju.

"Hubungan kalian memang benar terjadi, tapi kau harus mengakui kalau sebenarnya kalian berdua tidak memiliki kedekatan seperti di depan layar, Gaara-_nii,"_ ungkap Kiba.

"Aku harus setuju dengan ucapan dua _member _kami tadi," Neji mengangguk.

"Huh? Kau ada di pihak mereka? Tega sekali kau!"

Naruto melepaskan tawa saat melihat Gaara berusaha mencekik Neji.

"Di belakang layar kau bahkan tidak akan melakukan hal tadi, Gaara," Sasuke ikut angkat bicara.

"Mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang tahu, tapi entah kenapa dua anggota Konoha's Academy ini," Naruto melirik ke arah sang Hyuuga dan Sabaku, "masih mengalami masa canggung."

"Faktanya, diantara kami berlima, hanya dua orang ini yang masih memiliki perasaan seperti itu," Sasuke menyambung. "Kenapa kalian berdua masih kaku satu sama lain?"

Gaara menghentikan tindakannya dan melemparkan tatapan ke arah kamera utama, sementara Neji membenarkan kerah jas yang sedikit kusut akibat tindakan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Kami tidak canggung, hanya saja kami berdua memang bukan orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu," papar Gaara.

"Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa kami mengalami kesulitan saat hanya ditinggalkan berdua," timpal Neji.

"Kecanggungan kami juga mungkin terjadi karena kami sama-sama belum saling mengenal sebelum bergabung dengan grup. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan di beberapa acara televisi, Naruto pernah menjadi seniorku dan aku juga pernah bertemu Sasuke beberapa kali saat dia berkunjung ke Suna untuk mengikuti festival menyanyi. Sementara Kiba, aku bisa dekat dengannya tanpa kesulitan karena dia selalu bisa mencairkan suasana," ujar Gaara panjang.

Keempat anggota lain tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepala mereka. Apa yang dikatakan pemilik rambut merah itu sama sekali tidak salah.

"Tapi tetap saja, kalian harus memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Karena kau lebih tua, Gaara, berusahalah menjadi pembicara pertama ketika kalian sedang berdua. Dan Neji, berhentilah berakting sebagai pemuda pendiam di depan Gaara."

_"Ne, leader-sama."_

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_**Q: **_Kalau kalian bisa saling bertukar, kalian ingin ada di posisi siapa?

"Naru-_nii!"_

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin mendapatkan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dari kalian dan memberikan perintah, bukan diperintah."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mendengar alasan kekanakan dari anggota termuda mereka.

"Aku juga ingin ada di posisi Naruto."

"Posisiku lagi?"

"Ya. Aku ingin mendapatkan banyak posisi di tengah saat sedang _perform_."

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin mengambil posisiku sebagai _lead dancer_, begitu?"

"Yep."

Kali ini sang Uzumaki yang menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya sesekali ia harus mengalah kepada sang Sabaku agar adiknya itu tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan posisinya sebagai _lead dancer_.

"Kau ingin bertukar dengan siapa, Neji?" Naruto melemparkan pandangan ke arah samping.

"Aku? Mungkin bertukar dengan Kiba. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi anggota termuda."

"Pikirkan lagi, Neji-_nii_. Posisiku tidak seenak yang ada di bayanganmu," Kiba menggelengkan kepala.

"Perkataanmu tadi bisa membuat orang-orang mengira kalau kami tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Kiba," Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Kau ingin bertukar dengan siapa, Sasuke?" Gaara menatap _lead _dan _main vocal _mereka yang menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku puas dengan posisiku sekarang. Kalaupun aku ingin berganti posisi, aku tidak yakin ada yang bersedia bertukar posisi denganku," Sasuke menaikkan bahu.

Gaara, Neji dan Kiba menganggukkan kepala secara bersamaan. Mereka tentu tidak mau mendapatkan posisi sebagai _lead _sekaligus _main vocal_. Ide mengenai mendapatkan _part _bernyanyi yang banyak memang menyenangkan, tapi bayangkan bagaimana lelahnya hal itu jika kau harus menyanyikan setidaknya tiga lagu di setiap penampilan yang—minimalnya—tiga kali dilakukan dalam waktu satu hari.

_You will be—DEFINITELY—dead tired._

"Kalau kau, Naru-_nii? _Posisi siapa yang kau pilih?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mengulaskan senyum lebar.

"Untuk apa aku menukarkan posisi terbaik yang ada di grup ini? Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengganti posisi dan peranku di Konoha's Academy. Dan aku akan memastikan agar tidak ada yang bisa menggeserku dari tahta ini," ungkapnya disertai seringai menantang.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_**Q: **_Siapa _member _yang paling sering membuat _leader _kerepotan?

"Uh-oh," Kiba menelan ludah paksa.

"Apakah pertanyaan ini harus dijawab?" Gaara memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Habislah kita," Neji menggelengkan kepala. "Sebagai seorang _leader _kau harus selalu mendukung _member_-mu dalam segala sesuatu, Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan tawa mendengar permintaan tersirat Neji agar ia tidak mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat ketiga adiknya malu sebelum kembali mengulaskan seringai. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, seringai sang Uzumaki kali ini terlihat lebih, uh... menakutkan?

"Jawab sejujur mungkin. _Take your time_," Sasuke menepuk bahu pemuda di sampingnya, memberikan dukungan bagi sang adik untuk membuat acara makin menarik.

"Darimana harus kumulai?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan terlihat berpikir beberapa saat.

Semua orang tahu kalau Naruto termasuk orang yang sama sekali tidak keberatan membuka keunikan-keunikan dari setiap anggota Konoha's Academy. Karakternya yang terbuka dan _talkative _kadang sering dimanfaatkan banyak MC untuk mengorek informasi tidak biasa dari grupnya sendiri.

Walaupun Naruto mengatakan banyak hal mengenai anggotanya, pemuda itu selalu memastikan kalau semua informasi yang ia bagi tidak 'berbahaya' jika diketahui banyak orang. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap memiliki kewajiban menjaga adik-adiknya sebaik mungkin.

"Mereka semua merepotkan ketika sedang sulit diatur," ungkap Naruto ringan. "Termasuk Sasuke," tambahnya, membuat tiga anggota yang sebelumnya merasa tegang melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya.

Naruto membaca tulisan lain yang ditunjukkan salah seorang staff dan segera memutar otak untuk memberikan penjelasan panjang untuk memenuhi permintaan staff tadi.

"Semuanya merepotkan, yang membedakan hanyalah tingkat kesulitan mengatur masing-masing anggota. Sasuke membuatku kerepotan saat dia mendapatkan pakaian yang tidak sesuai dengan gayanya yang pada akhirnya membuatku harus menemui _stylist _kami untuk meminta pakaian yang lebih cocok untuknya.

Sementara Gaara, dia cukup merepotkan saat kami sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk membeli makanan dan terpaksa menikmati makanan instan. Dia sama sekali tidak suka hal itu karena dia sangat menjaga kesehatannya.

Kalau Kiba, dia bisa membuatku repot karena kesulitannya untuk bangun di pagi hari. Jadwal kami akhir-akhir ini memang sedang padat dan aku tahu bagiamana lelahnya adik bungsu kami ini, tapi dia tetap memiliki kewajiban untuk bangun pagi dan menjalankan kegiatan yang sudah _manager _susun.

Dan Neji, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu merepotkan. Dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan kostum yang diberikan _stylist_, tidak memiliki masalah dengan makanan instan dan sama sekali tidak sulit dibangunkan di pagi hari. Tapi tetap saja, kedekatannya dengan beberapa aktris dan penyanyi membuatku harus memberikan klarifikasi beberapa kali."

Naruto melemparkan cengiran lebar saat staff dan PD acara mengacungkan ibu jari dan menganggukan kepala puas dan ia sama sekali tidak mau mempedulikan aura suram yang terpancar dari anggotanya akibat penuturan panjang dan lengkapnya tadi.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

_**Last Q: **_Apa yang ingin kalian katakan kepada _leader _kalian?

Naruto melepaskan tawa saat telinganya mendengar erangan kecewa dari tiga adiknya yang ia yakini sudah mempersiapkan 'jawaban balas dendam' ketika staff menambahkan tulisan 'Hal yang baik' dengan tanda kurung di akhir pertanyaan. Ia merubah posisinya hingga dapat memandang keempat sahabatnya dengan baik.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Rasanya tidak nyaman mengatakan hal ini di depan orang yang bersangkutan."

"Jadi kau lebih suka membicarakan seseorang di belakang punggungnya begitu, Neji?"

"B-bukan begitu," Neji mengibaskan kedua tangan ke arah _leader_-nya yang baru saja buka mulut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kukomentari tentangmu."

"Karena aku begitu sempurna?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata mendengar balasan dari ucapannya. Ia tahu Naruto memang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, tapi ia tidak menduga akan setinggi ini.

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan kembali menatap keempat rekannya. Pandangannya melembut dan ia sedikit menganggukkan kepala, memberi isyarat kalau ia benar-benar ingin mendengar pendapat mereka.

"Dia _leader _yang hebat," Gaara buka suara. "Walaupun kami sering berkata kalau Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi _leader _karena dia lebih dewasa, tapi sebenarnya Naruto lebih hebat. Mungkin dia tidak lebih dewasa dari Sasuke, tapi dia yang terbaik."

Naruto tentu tahu kalau dirinya memang memiliki kualifikasi untuk dijadikan seorang _leader_, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri salah satu kriteria yang termasuk ke dalam kualifikasi itu.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir bahwa ada salah satu dari kami berempat yang bisa mengemban posisi itu lebih baik dari Naruto," Neji menjadi orang kedua yang memberikan jawaban. "Kadang dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dibalik itu kami tahu kalau dia memperhatikan dan berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk kami," lanjutnya.

"Dengan banyaknya teguran yang kudapatkan dari _leader-san_, aku tidak mungkin tidak menyetujui ucapan Neji-_nii_. Sebagai anggota termuda aku memang menjadi anggota yang harus ekstra keras mengejar ketertinggalanku dari empat anggota yang lain. Dan kegagalan yang sering kudapatkan selalu membuatku mendapatkan teguran dari Naruto-_nii._

Tapi aku tahu dia melakukan itu untuk membantuku menjadi lebih baik. Dia berusaha membantuku berkembang dan lebih cepat menyamakan langkah dengan yang lain. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk tindakannya," ungkapnya sembari menatap pemuda yang dibicarakan.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tahu harus melemparkan kaliamat apa untuk merespon pengakuan ketiga adiknya. Ia tahu kalau kadang ia memang memberikan tekanan berlebih kepada semua anggotanya dan seringkali ia tidak memberikan pengertian untuk apa tekanan itu diberikan kepada mereka. Kini ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berterima kasih karena ternyata, tanpa ia beritahu pun, ketiga pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mengerti apa yang ia lakukan.

Pandangan pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu kini terfokus pada pemuda yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Sasuke meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas punggung tangannya selama beberapa detik sebelum memberikan remasan pelan pada bagian tubuhnya itu.

"Sebagai seorang adik, dia masih harus banyak belajar. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku harus terus ada di sampingnya untuk menunjukkan mana yang terbaik. Sifat keras kepala Naruto kadang membuatku tidak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya dan sifat kekanakannya sama sekali tidak membantu jalannya proses pendewasaan. Tapi dia pemuda yang baik. Dia pemuda yang hebat. Dan dengan kenyataan itu aku, kami, bisa mengakui dengan bangga bahwa bocah ini adalah _leader _Konoha's Academy."

Naruto terpaksa menelan kembali semua susunan kata yang hampir meluncur dari bibirnya saat seorang staff masuk ke dalam _setting _dan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan jumlah lilin yang sesuai dengan usianya kini.

_Leader _muda itu kini benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika keempat sahabatnya bangun dari posisi mereka dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Pandangannya dari kue yang kini tepat ada di depan matanya ia alihkan ke arah empat pemuda yang masing-masing berdiri mengelilinginya tanpa menutupi arah fokus kamera yang terus merekam apa yang sedang terjadi di studio.

Setelah memenuhi perintah orang-orang yang ada di _setting _untuk membuat permohonan, tanpa canggung pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu memeluk ketiga adiknya secara bergantian dengan erat.

Dan Kiba, yang saat itu berdiri sedikit lebih belakang dari keempat kakaknya, tentu tidak melewatkan bagaimana sebelah tangan kedua kakak tertuanya saling bertaut di belakang tubuh mereka—benar-benar terlewat dari perhatian semua orang, kecuali dirinya.

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Saya tidak tahu kapan saya akan berhenti membuat _side story _dari _fic _Konoha's Academy, tapi semoga ga ada _reader _yang keberatan dengan itu. Ide buat _side story _mereka ga begitu susah didapat, jadi yah beginilah ^^ _Okay, now it's your time to gimme your review~_


End file.
